


Synopsis: The Beast Below

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Beast Below

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Beast Below

**THE BEAST BELOW**

This episode can be characterized as The Phantom of the Opera meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame combined with a dash of Frankenstein's monster. (He liked to pick flowers, too.) There is even a hint of Les Misérables-if you are into the Paris sewer experience. And some lovely footage of the Paris Opéra completes the mélange. 

The episode is interesting for another reason. Aired immediately after 'For Tomorrow We Die', it compares and contrasts the two Immortals, Xavier and Ursa. Xavier is outwardly suave, elegant, with impeccable manners, but possessive of a cold, remorseless, evil heart. On the other hand, Ursa appears the essence of bestiality, yet inside resides a gentle soul, seeking only beauty. 

Never judge a book-or an Immie-by the cover, is the message. 

**_New characters:_**

**CAROLYN** \- temperamental diva trying to make a comeback. 

**URSA** \- Andre the Giant type Immortal (for wrestling fans of yesteryear), the monster with the heart of gold. Does not talk much. Maybe two words, one of which is 'MacLeod'. 

**JENNY** \- Rich's latest love. 

**FRANK** \- Carolyn's manager, does not last long. 

* * *

At the Paris Opéra 

Richie's found a new love!   
Didn't take the kid long,   
Jenny's her name,   
And her passion is song.   
A rehearsal's in progress-   
At the Paris Opéra house,   
Songs and dance, tr's moderne,   
To appeal to highbrows. 

Rich brought Mac and Tess-   
To meet his new flame.   
She sings back-up to Carolyn,   
(Who once knew some fame).   
When the spotlight is moved-   
From Carolyn to Jenny,   
La diva has a hissy fit!   
Just one of many. 

The long-suffering manager,   
Poor, harassed Frank-   
Tries to reason with Carolyn,   
For this, he's NOT thanked.   
He's fed up, disgusted-   
With her petty tirades.   
She behaves like a queen,   
And the crew are her slaves. 

High on the catwalk,   
Far above the big stage,   
'MY comeback! MY show!'   
She declares in a rage.   
'Your career was history!'   
Frank hurls back in anger,   
'What was decent and special,   
You destroyed,' he harangues her. 

Seized with fury, she slaps him,   
Unaware, someone's spying,   
They struggle in silence,   
While below Rich is trying-   
To introduce Jenny,   
To Tessa and Mac,   
Grimly, Mac turns aside,   
The old Buzz is back. 

A _scream,_ and a _CRASH!_   
Frank's dead on the stage!   
Duncan flies up the stairs,   
Prepared to engage-   
Whoever is there...   
But he's vanished from sight.   
Just a shadow, then footsteps,   
Through a cave, dark as night. 

The police are perplexed,   
Evidence? -Not a shred!   
No exits were found-   
Where the murderer fled.   
Mac sees on Frank's body-   
Pale wildflower petals.   
Their unusual presence-   
Disturbs and unsettles. 

Mac calls upon Carolyn-   
In her dressing room,   
Nearby, a bouquet-   
Wildflowers in bloom.   
'These flowers grow only-   
In forests,' he's learned,   
Her demeanor is cold,   
Doesn't know, not concerned. 

The Barge 

That night Mac tells Tess-   
He thinks he knows who-   
Was up on that catwalk,   
An Immortal he knew,   
Simple Ursa-shy giant-   
Lived alone in a cave.   
Beauty, sweet music,   
Only these did he crave. 

Flashback-France, 1634 

Ursa sits plucking wildflowers,   
No harm, he's intending.   
Angry peasants march toward him,   
Scythes and pitchforks extending.   
'There's the _beast!_ Kill the _demon!_ '   
Hateful cries fill the air!   
The Highlander hears them-   
And spurs his horse there. 

Though he's badly outnumbered,   
Ursa's strong and he's willing,   
The Highlander helps him,   
But will sanction no killing.   
When he sees Ursa poised-   
To slaughter a peasant,   
Duncan runs Ursa through,   
Strikes him dead, (for the present.) 

The peasants won't leave,   
'He'll rise again, surely!'   
Mac gives his promise,   
'He'll be buried securely!   
_Go!_ You can't watch-   
This burial rite-   
Or you'll stay here forever,   
And grow roots on this site!' 

When Ursa awakes-   
Duncan sits at his side,   
'I won't harm you,' Mac says,   
'But I could not abide-   
Watching you take a life,   
Come along; let's not tarry,   
I'll bring you to Holy Ground,   
In a safe monastery.' 

The chants of the monks-   
Give Ursa's heart peace,   
No taunts...no more threats,   
Now his soul rests at ease.   
Nature's beauty, soft music,   
Simplicity and prayer.   
Sheltered on Holy Ground,   
MacLeod leaves him there. 

Present Day   
The Stage at the Opéra, 

Carolyn sits at the piano-   
Singing melodies, so sweet.   
A bouquet of wildflowers,   
Falls at her feet.   
She looks up, seeing Ursa,   
'You killed Frank for _me!_   
You are my guardian angel!'   
(How useful he'll be). 

Darius's Church 

Darius serves Duncan-   
Home brewed tea from mold,   
When Duncan recovers-   
Ursa's story is told,   
Darius knows Ursa's abbey-   
Was destroyed years ago.   
On its site, is a park,   
Where wildflowers grow. 

Since Ursa was happy-   
When caves were his homes,   
He might now be wand'ring,   
Sewers, subways, catacombs,   
The opera would draw him,   
Chopin, Mozart and Handel,   
We glimpse Ursa singing-   
By the light of his candle. 

Carolyn's Dressing Room-Opéra House 

Jenny is trying-   
To achieve her big break,   
Nicely asking if Carolyn-   
Would relent, for her sake-   
And let her sing solo,   
Some of her own tunes,   
Carolyn's voice drips with honey,   
'Of course dear,' she croons. 

Carolyn learns later-   
Of Ursa's secret door.   
Through passages, he leads her-   
To his home 'neath the floor.   
'Take Jenny down here,   
She's trying to kill me.'   
She lies to poor Ursa,   
Consumed by her envy. 

An Open Manhole, Near the Opéra House 

At about the same time-   
Mac descends in a sewer,   
Rich stands guard above,   
No friend could be truer.   
But he follows Mac down-   
Against Mac's instruction,   
Neither first nor the last time-   
Rich courts self-destruction. 

In the Catacombs (Sewer) Tunnels 

They hear Ursa and Carolyn,   
Mac feels Ursa's nearness.   
Richie screams! He's dragged back!   
Mac knows Ursa's fearless.   
Mac whips out his sword,   
Leaps to search every cranny,   
But he's no match for Ursa-   
Whose strength is uncanny! 

With his scythe at Mac's throat-   
Ursa's ready to slice,   
Mac croaks out his name,   
Till the giant looks twice.   
In the forest long ago-   
This Scotsman defended him.   
He'll depart without killing-   
This man that befriended him. 

Opéra House 

'Frank never earned,   
His twenty-five per cent,   
_I_ can manage our group,'   
Carolyn's manner's intent.   
Since she wants sole control,   
Her group is not pleased,   
Their discussion is halted-   
When they feel a cool breeze. 

Mac is standing beside-   
Where a door leads below.   
Quizzing Carolyn about it,   
'Didn't you know?'   
She accuses MacLeod-   
Of becoming too nosey,   
Then he warns her-he knows,   
Who is bringing her posies. 

Mac: 'His name is Ursa,   
You're messing with danger.'   
'Why not tell the police?'   
She snaps back in anger.   
'I'll take care of _myself!_ '   
Such a snarled web she weaves,   
Drawing out a sharp dagger-   
As soon as Mac leaves. 

Showing Ursa the dagger-   
When they meet-in a while,   
'Jenny's plan is to use this-   
On _me!_ ' (With such guile).   
'Protect me from _her!_   
On you, I'm reliant!'   
Exploiting, controlling-   
This naïve, trusting giant. 

The Catacombs-Ursa's Den 

Ursa feels trapped,   
By his loyalty bound.   
He sneaks up on Jenny,   
Carries her underground-   
Past the skulls and dry bones,   
Tunnels laden with gloom,   
When he reaches his den-   
Jenny's sure it's her tomb. 

After lighting a fire-   
He gives her some bread.   
He can't bear to harm her-   
So he leaves her instead.   
Mac and Rich hear her cries,   
She's unhurt, unattended,   
They take her to safety.   
But for Mac, it's not ended. 

Opéra House 

Carolyn shrieks, 'She's NOT DEAD!'   
Poor Ursa stands mournfully.   
'You don't LOVE me!' she cries,   
As she glares ever scornfully.   
Duncan comes down the aisle-   
Toward the unhappy pair,   
'Ursa-It's _MacLeod!_   
I'm your friend, and I _care._

'He wants to _kill_ me!'   
'No, I _don't,_ she is _lying._ '   
Mac entreats confused Ursa-   
Carolyn stands defying.   
When she flies at MacLeod-   
And he hurls her aside...   
This ignites Ursa's anger-   
And he pulls out that scythe. 

'I don't want to fight you',   
Mac insists, 'I'm your friend!   
Don't make me do this,'   
But Mac's pleas soon end.   
It's apparent that Ursa will-   
Soon take Mac's Quickening.   
They fight their way roof-ward,   
The suspense now is thickening. 

On the Opéra's rooftop-   
They parry and stroke,   
Scythe meets katana,   
Ursa's strong as an oak!   
But there! Ursa stumbles!   
Slipping over the edge!   
Holding on for dear life-   
Fingers gripping the ledge. 

Mac grabs the huge wrists,   
Struggling not to let go.   
Ursa slips from Mac's grasp-   
And plummets below.   
Mac slumps down exhausted,   
Sadly looks up to sight-   
Carolyn out on the rooftop,   
Watching in fright. 

She turns and she flees,   
Dashing down to the street.   
Mac follows close after,   
Face-to-face they both meet.   
Ursa rises behind her,   
Still wrapped in love's throes.   
Mac knows truth will hurt him,   
But she MUST be exposed. 

The Street Below 

'You were friends with _that ox?_   
He belongs in a _zoo!_ '   
Mac can feel Ursa's pain,   
Hating what he must do,   
Ursa must understand-   
He's a freak in her eyes,   
He groans from his heart,   
She spins 'round in surprise. 

In fear, she bolts street-ward-   
Where a car strikes her down!   
She's tossed aside, crumpled,   
Like a tattered old gown.   
Ursa lifts her up gently-   
And performs mourner's duty,   
Mac leaves him to grieve-   
His lost music and beauty. 

The Abbey, Some Time Later 

Ursa has a new home,   
The old chapel's rebuilt,   
Duncan bids him farewell,   
Ursa goes without guilt,   
Hearing monks softly chant,   
The prayers are the same,   
Ursa turns, saying 'Thank you,'   
By calling Mac's name. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'This story was written 'Beauty and the Beast' and Beauty was supposed to be a 23-year old blonde ingénue who really had the heart of evil. But when it came to do the show, the day before we shoot, I get this call from France, 'David, we've cast Dee Dee Bridgewater to play the part, who is a mid-forties black jazz singer.' I said, 'Well this isn't exactly the part as written,' and they said, 'Don't worry; it'll be great.' And the next day, I got these notes: 'This part doesn't work for this actor at all.' It was very interesting. It's one of those things you learn when you're not in control everyday.' 

~ Saving Grace   
  
---


End file.
